Ren'Dar Cin'Ciri
Biography "I was studying a Sith holocron from the time of the Brotherhood Master, it said that Darth is a title but the name that follow's carrys the meaning of our names.. what does your name stand for Master?" - "Atrocity stands for the crimes of my past, and those of the future." Ren'nar Cin'Ciri to Darth Atrocity ' Childhood Ren'Dar Cin'Ciri was born 249 ABY alongside his twin Ren'nar Cin'Ciri, the parents beloved both children but because of the failing of the Republic were forced to flee the capital. They took there Theta-class transport and set for Narr Shaddaa, a place they believed they could use their current fortune to make even more credit. Unfortunately while they were on course they were captured and imprisoned by a Sith Lord known as Darth Atrocity, the Sith Lord took the twin boys to raise as his two apprentices. The parents he had killed, Atrocity took the boys too Korriban, the children were raised by a female acolyte name Jenna Hofta. Though when Atrocity learned of her softness to Ren'nar and that she had intent to flee the planet with the one twin he had her killed, fortunately Ren'nar had already been spirited away in her personal ship. In rage Atrocity intended to pursue the ship until scouts reported a Jedi ship had captured the ship and assumable the boy, Atrocity then turned to Ren'Dar to train his heir. He was put through rigorous training and became well trained in the ways of the force. Most noticeably in sorcery and abilities of the mind, though unknown to him as his brother had been sent away when he was so young, he held a force connection with the child (Being trained by Jedi)... during the nights when they both slept the boys would enter each others dreams, Atrocity sense this connection and in an attempt to spy on the Jedi he invaded Ren'Dar's dreams. Though the invasion kept Ren'Dar from sleeping and after some time the fatigue wore too much on the young boy, and Atrocity was stropped to prevent from weakening his prodigy. As the child grew the strong he became, and Darth Atrocity sensed power within his apprentice. And soon he decided it was time to make his mark on the Galaxy, Ren'Dar in tow the boy now thirteen in age they made for a Cantina. There Atrocity intended to attack and destroy a Jedi within, the boy Ren'Dar remained outside as his Master went inside. A battle followed and eventually the Jedi lead his Master out of the Cantina, Ren'Dar did as his master had taught him and hid the force around him and followed the two. During the battle after they left the Cantina he watched as his Master took on the blind Jedi, and while it was clear is Master had the ability to overpower the Jedi. The jedi mearly allowed Atrocity to blindly smash around like an animal until fatige caused him to colapse, thats when the cruel Jedi tore the force from his Master and Ren'Dar fled. Creed "''Peace is a lie, there is only War. Through War, We gain Dominance Through Dominance, We gain Control. Through Control, We gain Order. Through Order, We gain Power. Through Power, We gain the Force. Through the Force, We gain Victory. Through Victory, We gain Peace" - Creed of Darth Illious Adult life 274 ABY Ren'Dar's Parents had passed away the year before, and all there fortune was inherited by Ren'nar Cin'Ciri his brother. At this point Ren'Dar had offically taken up the mantle of Dark Lord, twenty-five years old he had already begun his campain against the galaxy. Allying himself as a Rich Merchant interested in various mining operations over the galaxy, though dept was building up and not willing to risk the chance of having the various corperations turning against him he decided to take his parents fortune. Traveling to Endor he began assaulting settlements in an attempt to draw the Jedi in, useing the force he was able to connect with his twin brothers dreams with this he pushed the now Jedi Knight into asking for the assignment. His brother a Jedi Master and two extra Jedi Knights traveled too Endor, there Darth Illious confronted the Jedi's. The two Knights were killed during the intial attack, the Master told Ren'Dar to hold back. This was the Jedi mistake and soon the Master followed his Knight's to the grave, Ren'nar was forced to face his brother alone. Though it didn't last when Ren'Dar told Ren'nar of the truth of his family, and what had happened to there parents rage consumed Ren'nar, Ren'nars great assault was unexpected and quickly Ren'Dar lost the advantage and Ren'nar struck him down. But Ren'Dar had been prepared for this and the moment saber touched flesh Ren'Dar tore himself from his body and attack Ren'Dar and consumed his body, though instead of destroying his brother as was expected he had only possessed the body. Knowing that his brother exists within the fold of the mind Ren'Dar began studying and abusing his control over his brother. After those events Ren'Dar collected his brother fortune, and while at first this drew attention from the Jedi Ren'Dar fronted that the funds had been sent too a community in need of funds. Though a year after the investigation of the death of the Jedi on Endor had finished, Ren'Dar went back and took the funds back. Having lost 1/4 of the total fund to the spending of the community, Ren'Dar made the money back quickly enough though threw smart investments and in no time 1/6th of the mining operations all over the galaxy came under his ownership. Ren'Dar decided that revive the Brotherhood of Darkness finding it a more powerful Sith group in history then others , with that he also founded the company 1IOD (First Imperium Order of Darkness) Though he never actually stated what it named and his employees generally just called themselves Iod's a joke that carried around to most of the galaxy. "We are not longer an order of rogue Sith, We are united as we should be. The galaxy will learn our name's, we shall go down in history. And we shall be feared.. we are the Brotherhood of the Sith!" - 'Darth Illious offical Declaration of the II Brotherhood of Darkness. ' The Dark Brotherhood 299 ABY With Koratas the moon of Dathomir the unofficial headquarters to the Brotherhood, Darth Illious had established over twenty mining facilities on the moon in an effort to completely drain all possible resources. While also having built around twelve factories that officially process the materials, though in reality they use the materials to construct battle droids and various other weapons of war. Among those there are also five facilities officially for housing employee managers, while in reality they are training Sith Acolytes. Though Ren'Dar under the guise Tylec Cin'Ciri owns hundreds of factories and mining operations all over the galaxy and scattered throughout the outer rim is the Sith fleet, most ships disguised as mercencary or trading vessels. Though noted by many traders is the larger number of ships traveling through the outer rim. Personality Attire & Gear Personal Belongings Force Powers '''Basic Powers *'Force speed' *'Force stealth' *'Cloak of Shadow' *'Tapas' *'Force Body' *'Force Listening' *'Force meld' *'Force sense' *'Precognition' *'Battle Precognition' *'Shatterpoint' *'Psychometry' *'Farsight' *'Force sight' *'Force vision' *'Comprehend Speech' *'Shadow Vision' *'Telepathy' 'Force Powers' *'Alter Damage' *'Alter Image' *'Alter Environment' *'Battle meditation' *'Deadly Sight' *'Force projection' *'Force Pull/Push' *'Force scream' *'Force Stun' **'Force Stasis' advanced version of Force Stun ***'Force Stasis Field' the most advanced version of Force Stun *'Dopplegänger' *'Drain Knowledge' *'Force bellow' *'Force blinding' *'Force Destruction' *'Force drain' *'Force fear' **'Force horror' advanced version of Force Fear **'Force insanity' the most advanced version of Force Horror *'Force deflection' *'Force flight' *'Force Illusion' *'Force Jump/Leap' *'Force lightning' (Organic limbs & extremities required) **'Chain lightning' variation of Force Lightning **'Force shock' variation of Force Lightning **'Force storm (lightning)' advanced version of Force Lightning * *'Force projection' *'Force Pull/Push' *'Sever Force' *'Sith alchemy' *'Spear of midnight black' *'Spirit Transference' *'Telekinesis' *'Torture by Chagrin' *'Force weapon' *'Levitation' Not restricted to Jedi usage *'Pyrokinesis' *'Force wound' **'Force choke' variation of Force Grip **'Force grip' advanced version of Force Wound **'Force crush' the most advanced version of Force Wound *'Force Whirlwind' variation of Force Push *'Force Whisper' *'Force Throw' *'Force travel' *'Force Wave' advanced version of Force Push **'Force Repulse' another advanced version of Force Push *'Force scream' *'Force storm (wormhole)' *'Force Stun' **'Force Stasis' advanced version of Force Stun ***'Force Stasis Field' the most advanced version of Force Stasis 'Self Invented Force Abilitys' ' ' 'Force Maelstorm - '''Give's the user the ability to create a powerful and violent storm usually in the form of high winds, tornados, lightning, large waves (caused by winds) and various other things depending on the planet. '''Force Hive Mind - '''Force Hive Mind is a Dark side ability simaler to force meld though on a massive scale, where one user connects to hundreds of thousands of others even if they have no connection to the force. Though this does not work with ex-force user who force had been severed. This ability was invented by Darth Illious when he used it for the first time he nearly went insane, he spent the next few weeks recovering before begining to master the ability and hone it. It was most notibily used when he took miltiary command of a group of a thousand Sith Acolytes and with the connectivity was able to command them to a flawless victory. Extra Information IMVU Username: Maelificent Past Events (Pre 299ABY) '''249 - Tides of Darkness - '"The sith have risen to greatness time and time again, though in recent days we have fallen to nothing but wisp of shadows in the background." Category:Characters